heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Map Game: The Ruins of Earth
Three races have come to the collapsing Earth to reap their spoils. Will UNIT repulse them? Or is Earth doomed? Day One Sycorax 100 CP, 300 RP Regiments: 2 x sword brethren, 2 x whip brethren Attack Iran Success! Took three turns, Sword Brethren 1 took 400 damage. Sontarans 100CP, 300RP Regiments: 3 Infantry Regiments Attack Brazil. Success! Took two turns. Attack Andes. Killed one Militia regiment. Took one turn. Ice Warriors 100 CP, 300 RP 3 x Warrior clan All Warrior clans deployed to Canada. After three turns, both militia units are destroyed. Canada has been added to the Martian empire. Day Two Sycorax Buys three rocktank regiments. 140 CP, 450 RP Regiments: 2 x sword brethren, 1 x whip brethren, 3 x rocktank One rocktank regiment deployed to each West China, SE Asia, and Central Asia. Success in West China, SE Asia; one militia regiment destroyed in Central Asia. Sontarans Buys 3 Heavy Armour Divisions, 1 Infantry Division 50CP, 0RP Regiments: 3 Infantry Divisions, 3 Heavy Armour Divisions Attack Andes with 2 Infantry Divisions. Success! Attack Colombia with 3 Heavy Armour Divisions. Success! Attack Central America with 1 Infantry Divisions. Miss. Ice Warriors 200 CP, 800 RP I purchase 4 Ice Tank divisions, using up all of my points. Two tank units invade the North USA, succeeding in two turns. Meanwhile, the other tank units and also infantry invade Kamchatka in the west, destroying all opposition in a single turn. Day Three Sycorax Buys 1 rocksprayer regiment, 3 rocktank regiments 270 CP, 800 RP Regiments: 2 x sword brethren, 1 x whip brethren, 6 x rocktank, 1 x rocksprayer Attacks Central Asia, East China, and Indonesia. Three successes! Sontarans Gets 2 Superheavy Armour Divisions, 1 Special Attack Division 125CP, 50RP Regiments: 3 Infantry Divisions, 1 Special Attack Division, 3 Heavy Armour Divisions, 2 Superheavy Armour Divisions Attacks Central America, Mexico and Southern USA, all successes. Ice Warriors My two tanks, with two infantry accompanying them, invading Yakutsk and succeeding in a turn. That gives me a total of 300 CP and 650 RP. With these I purchase 3 ice tank units, which promptly invade Siberia. Success in two turns! Day Four Sycorax Buys 24 rocktanks. 90 CP, 0 RP Regiments: 2 x sword, 1 x whip, 30 x rocktank, 1 x rocksprayer Successes in Western Russia, Australia, and Japan. Sontarans Buys 4 Superheavy Armour Divisions 225CP, 50RP Regiments: 3 Infantry Divisions, 1 Special Attack Division, 3 Heavy Armour Divisions, 6 Superheavy Armour Divisions Attacks Antartica (using 1 Infantry Division, 1 Superheavy Armour Division) and Caribbean (using 1 Infantry Division, 1 Superheavy Armour Division). Two successes! Attacks North USA (using everything else). A total of 6200 damage. Ice Warriors Everything I have is directed to the North USA--3 warrior clan units and 9 ice tank units (after using up the rest of my points buying two more.) Taking my revenge, I concentrate my fire on the Superheavy Armor Units. Amazingly, all of my shots are hits. :D From the tanks, you recieve nine hits, with an additional three from the infantry. This makes a total of 3, 675 damage after armor. Day Four Sycorax Buys 19 new rocktanks. 10 CP, 550 RP Regiments: 2 x sword, 1 x whip, 49 x rocktank, 1 x rocksprayer Successful attacks on Arabia, New Zealand, and Eastern Europe. Sontarans (So, I lose 1 Superheavy Armour Division and a second takes 1175 damage. You lose 1 Ice Tank and a second takes 1100 damage) Buys 4 Superheavy Armour Divisions 225CP, 300RP Regiments: 3 Infantry Divisions, 1 Special Attack Division, 3 Heavy Armour Divisions, 9 Superheavy Armour Divisions (1 on 1325HP) After all my shooting (aimed at Ice Tanks) I deal 9100 damage after armour. Ice Warriors Strategic withdrawal from the North USA. Al forces are relocated to Greenland, where they successfully destroy the defense in one turn. Day Five Sycorax Buys 15 rocktanks 10 CP, 2400 RP Regiments: 2 x sword, 1 x whip, 64 x rocktank, 1 x rocksprayer Successful attacks on North Africa, Scandinavia, and Near East. Sontarans (So, including the already damaged one, you lose 5 Ice Tanks) Buys 6 Superheavy Armour Divisions 25CP, 300RP Regiments: 3 Infantry Divisions, 1 Special Attack Division, 3 Heavy Armour Divisions, 15 Superheavy Armour Divisions Attacks Canada. If Ping resists, 21000 damage before armour. Ice Warriors Strategic withdraw from Canada. Invasion of Iceland--success! With 200 CP and 400 RP, I purchase 6 new Warrior clan units. After this, I have 20 CP and 40 RP left. Total forces on this world: 4 ice tank units, 8 Warrior clans. Day Six Sycorax Buys 15 Rocktanks. 10 CP, 5100 RP Regiments: 2 x sword, 1 x whip, 79 x rocktank, 1 x rocksprayer Successful attacks on Korea, South Europe, West Africa. Sontarans Buys 18 Infantry Divisions, 2 Superheavy Armour Divisions 25CP, 1000RP Regiments: 21 Infantry Divisions, 1 Special Attack Division, 3 Heavy Armour Divisions, 17 Superheavy Armour Divisions Attacks Quebec with Heavy Armour Divisions, Success! Attacks Alaska with 21 Infantry, 17 Superheavy Armour Divisions. If Ping resists, 22,200 damage before armour. Ice Warriors Moving all of my troops into Siberia, I launch an assault on all Sycorax forces stationed in Western Russia. Opening fire all at once, I deal 3, 850 damage before armor. Day Seven Sycorax Buys 15 rocktanks, 1 rocksprayer 0 CP, 8600 RP Regiments: 2 x sword, 1 x whip, 94 x rocktank, 2 x rocksprayer 20% of 3850 is 770; that is one regiment of rocktanks destroyed. Eighty others reply in kind and deal 26,500 damage. That destroys all of your units; you are defenceless. Two other actions; successful attacks on Yakutsk and Mongolia. Sontarans Buys 19 Infantry Divisions, 4 Superheavy Armour Divisions 25CP, 1050RP Regiments: 40 Infantry Divisions, 1 Special Attack Division, 3 Heavy Armour Divisions, 21 Superheavy Armour Divisions I take Greenland, Iceland and Kamchatka. Ice Warriors Ice Warriors have been destroyed. No further turns from the Ice Warriors. Day Eight Sycorax Buys 15 rocktanks. 0 CP, a lot of RP Regiments: 2 x sword, 1 x whip, 109 x rocktank, 2 x rocksprayer Successful attacks on Siberia, East Africa, and Central Africa. Sontarans Day Nine Category:Games